


Peace Kills

by beetovens5th



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Minor Violence, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Strong Female Characters, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetovens5th/pseuds/beetovens5th
Summary: It's been decades since World War 3, and the world still hasn't gotten back to what it once was. Few technologies were able to be salvaged. At least, that's what Silven Owaris has been told. An organization called Peiwornt gathered the American people in a huge bunker before the nuclear missiles struck, and the former Americans found a way to survive an entire generation, just long enough for the overworld to be habitable. A city, Lalupim, was built in a large expanse of fertile land, and Peiwornt created a government to get civilization back on track. The land has become a place of peace... That's what king Arwin says any way.





	1. PROLOGUE

Birds sang light tunes. Trees peppered the air with the scent of pine. The morning dew was a sea of diamonds across the grass. Things were quite pleasant, except for the brown little rabbit, whimpering and whining, caught in a trap. King Arwin stood watching as his daughter, Anarila, shook slightly with a bow in her hands. The rabbit's legs thump thump thumped on the ground with a desperation so strong it seemed almost tangible. It knew it was about to die. The sight of it sent bile rising in my throat, but I kept a cool and calm composure, as I was trained to.

"Father, why do I have to kill it? It's just an innocent creature." Anarila asked, voice quivering.

"No creature is truly innocent. And you must learn to do what must be done." Arwin responded.

Anarila was only 16 years old, and certainly not a killer. She was my closest, and only friend. If things worked out right, I'd be her personal guard when I finished training. She'd tied her blonde hair in a tight bun today, but the sun still managed to glint off it a bit. After a few seconds of staring at the ground in a sense of defeat she fixed her eyes back on the rabbit. Her eye's color matched the rabbit's chocolate-like coat, and the fear in the rabbit's eyes matched hers.

She pulled an arrow from her quiver, and nocked it to her bow's string. She aimed at the rabbit, and the rabbit seemed to thump the ground even louder. Her hands shook still, but her aim stayed true. A tear snuck its way out of her eye, dripping off her chin. 

"Wait!" I yelled. I ran to Anarila, my light metal armor making a clink sound with every footfall, "Isn't killing animals a hunter's job? She's the princess. Why would she ever need to do this?"

With narrowed eyes, Arwin said, "It doesn't matter what it is at the other end of her weapon. She must learn to be ruthless when she needs to be."

"So she has to be cruel to be a ruler? That just sounds like tyranny."

He strode towards me, and before I could react he struck me across the face. The ring on his finger carved into my face, drawing blood. I could barely still my fingers as they went to my cheek, warm blood oozing onto them. The pump of my heart sounded more like a roar, screaming for me to run from the grown man towering over me. 

"Father, don't hurt her!" Anarila quickly went to my aid, but her father pushed her away from me, sending her stumbling back.

"Do not interfere." He commanded.

She went to my side again anyway, and as his hand rose to strike her as well, instinct sent me surging towards him. As his hand started to whip towards her I grabbed his wrist, stopping it in midair. A chorus of gasps sounded from behind me from the other guards.

Arwin sharply pulled his hand from my grip, and narrowed his eyes. He pushed down a small smirk as he said, "Silven Owaris, Guard in Training, you are hereby and forevermore banished to the Oblivter Place. Hand over your Peiwornt earring and prepare to be transported out of the city." 

He held his hand out expectantly, and I could see my own blood glistening on his ring. I slowly reached up and pulled off the backing on my earring, then took out the earring itself. The cool metal pressed against my palm, and I found that I couldn't picture not having it. I knew it wouldn't even matter when I was dead in the wasteland of the Oblivter Place, but I simply couldn't part with it.

A realization reared its head in my brain. If I was going to die in the wasteland, why would the risk of running mean anything? In only seconds, I'd, made my decision. I looked Arwin square in the eye.

"Screw you, asshat." I turned and ran, moving as fast as I could until I was in the farmlands that surrounded the city, with no one following me. I stuffed my earring into a small bag strapped to the armor on my leg, and collapsed onto the soft ground, finally safe.


	2. 1

The yellowed paper crinkled in my grasp. The word 'WANTED' was written in large, threatening, black text. Underneath was a drawing of me. My bright blue hair and violet eyes seemed to pop out of the paper. Other than the bright colors of my hair and eyes, my face was plain. No freckles or distinctive marks other than a faint scar on my cheek.   
Underneath the picture was slightly smaller text, saying 'May be dangerous, if seen contact closest guard'. I stuffed the paper into a pocket of the cloth bag I had slinged across my shoulder, and turned away from the wanted board. I pushed my sunglasses up my nose, and started walking towards the small market stall I tried to make a trip to daily.  
"What have you got today, Erek?" I asked the man at the stall.  
"Bread and produce. Not much meat unfortunately."  
"Damn... Can I get a loaf of bread, a couple beets, and a potato then?"  
"Of course."  
"Great."   
"It's on the house today, kid. You look hungry."   
"Thank you."  
He put the stuff I'd bought in my bag, and I turned away to return home. He was right, I could feel the growls coming from my stomach. It was a long walk to the wall between where I was, the outer-works, and the inner-works where my home was. Climbing up a tree that reached the top of the 20 feet high wall, I looked back to the streets filled with merchant stalls, shops, and small houses I'd left. My chest ached with the reminder that I didn't have a small cozy house to go home to, or a family.  
I jumped over to the wall, and walked along it to an abandoned church. When I first found it, it was just as dusty and lifeless. Turns out people didn't really want to follow a god that allowed a nuclear apocalypse. I hopped over to the edge of the roof, using the slanted cross that stood there to balance myself. My hands itched from the rusted metal of the cross, and I started to carefully walk towards a balcony I could climb down onto. Entering through a glass door there, I raised my arms and stretched as I strolled towards the small table in the back of the room. A reflective piece of glass was propped up there.   
The makeshift mirror revealed that bright blue was starting to show through the purplish hair dye I'd made out of beet juice. I glanced at the beets I'd bought, glad I'd be able to make more. Going through a door, I entered a large room with something resembling a kitchen/dining area. A couple of tables with no chairs sat in the center room, and a few counters and a gas stove that barely worked sat against the wall.   
I set the bag on one of the counters and pulled out a potato. I set it on a small pan and grabbed some small twigs and paper scraps I kept close by, putting them in one of the stove's burners. I used a match to start a small fire, and turned the gas on. A bit would puff out every minute or so, keeping the fire lit and hot. I placed the pan on the burner. After the potato cooked and cooled, I set it on a plate with a hunk of bread and returned to the room I'd just been in. Sitting down on a cotton filled mattress on the floor, I ate. I set the remaining crumbs in a makeshift trap I had on the floor, and laid down on the mattress, exhausted.  
●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
I woke up to birds singing. The sun had just pushed its way a bit over the horizon. The sky was a pale orange near the sun, and a deep, dark purple above. Stars still lightly twinkled, barely visible but still there.  
I sat up, a twinge of pain going through my back. That's what I got for climbing a tree every day.  
With a yawn, I stood and moved towards my mirror. The beet juice dye had worn away more, but I had one more bottle that I applied. I wiped my hands on a piece of cloth, grabbed my knife from the table, and went to the kitchen to stick the beets in a cupboard. I left the bread in the bag and put in the knife, and went to the other room on this floor. It was a small library, filled with history books and books I'd stolen from outer-works libraries. I used the holy books that were in it as kindling long ago.  
I grabbed a few historical and educational books from the shelves and stuffed them in the bag. I slung it over my shoulder and put on my sunglasses, then left the building. Heading for the back, I spotted and grabbed the ladder leaning against the church. I carried it towards the wall and climbed up, grabbing the edge and pulling myself up to the top of the wall. I looked back over the inner-works. It was mostly big houses occupied by nobles, but at the center was a castle, barracks, and an armory. 4 years ago, I used to call those barracks home. But I wasn't 16 years old anymore, and I wasn't a guard either. Turning away from my old home, I made my climb down the tree, and took a break sitting on a large root.  
The usually crowded streets of the outer-works only held a few people. Nobody wanted to be up at this hour. I could relax a bit while I strolled through the streets, eating the bread, and heading towards a small gate in the outer wall. There was only one guard there, who was always too drunk or too asleep to recognize me. Today, he was asleep. I crawled under the half-closed gate, and resumed my journey. After enough walking to make my feet feel like they'd been sucker-punched, I finally reached my destination, one of the farming villages dotted around the farmlands surrounding the city.   
I spotted the person I was looking for, Jayce, on his porch. He was a farmer, and a trader of goods and information. I made the journey to him once a week for money and information about what was going on in the castle. He was friends with a lot of people who knew important people.   
"Where's my books?" He asked.  
"Not even gonna say hi?"   
"Fine, hi. If you want your share of the money and your info I need the books."  
I pulled the books out of my bag and handed them over. He gave me some money and sat down on a chair, gesturing for me to sit down in the other. I sat down, relief flooding me now that I could finally rest. I looked up at the sky, which was now a light blue.   
"If my intel is right, Anarila is gonna be queen soon. Her daddy's getting ready to step down, supposedly."  
I only grunted in response, still processing it. I hadn't seen her in so long, she might just hate me. My chest felt heavy at the thought of attempting to return to her side, and I focused on keeping my breaths steady. Even though it was a big risk, I wanted to be with her again. I wanted to be home.  
"Hey, you alright there?" Jayce asked.  
"Yeah. Just thinking."   
"You're wondering if you should try and get your guard job back, huh?"  
"It wasn't just a job. Protecting her was what I wanted to do with my life."   
"What, did you have a crush on her?"  
"It was a long time ago. I just..."  
"Don't want to be alone anymore?"  
"Yeah."  
We sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for someone to visit the stand set up in his yard. When they did, he went to the stand and negotiated with them. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes, just basking in the sun's warm light. The feeling of being cocooned in a blanket swept over me. Sleep crept over me and took hold.  
●●●●●●●●●●●●●  
When I woke up, the sun was high in the sky, slightly to the west. Jayce had pulled a chair to his stand. The books were gone. He was smiling, probably because those books cost a pretty penny. When he saw I was awake, he walked over to me.  
"Since all the books sold today, you can have another share of money right now," he said, dropping the money in my bag. "And you can have some cheese and bread before you go," he handed me the food.  
I ate while he sat on the porch step, humming a tune I barely recognized. "I've got to go. Thanks," I said, getting up to leave.  
He just nodded and returned to his chair. I started my trek back to the outer-works. I was about to pass back under the gate when I heard a noise behind me. I turned towards it, only to hear the twang of a crossbow being fired, and felt a dart hit my neck. In seconds the world was going blurry and my heart pumped faster, confusion swarming in my mind. I collapsed.


	3. 2

Pain sat in my skull, gnawing at me until I woke up. I groaned, opening my eyes to a wonderful view. Pitch darkness. The burlap against my face and the lack of light was enough for me to know that someone had put a sack over my head. Attempting to move my hands and feet led to the realization that I was also tied to a chair.  
At the exact point I was about to try and tip myself over to break the chair, I heard a muffled voice just ahead. The sack was ripped off my head, and the harsh rays of the sun burned my eyes. Luckily, the only source of light was a window and a few cracks in the ceiling. Once my eyes adjusted I could see the two people standing in front of me. A pale, white-haired man, with a scar across his face, and a younger looking woman. She had sunset orange hair, and green eyes that reminded me of granny smith apples. Freckles and scars dotted her skin, darkly tanned by the sun. The gun holstered on her belt made my stomach flip.  
"If you're going to kill me or torture me make it quick. I haven't got all day." I said, throwing up an air of confidence.  
"If I wanted to kill you, you would've been dead at that gate," She replied.  
"So torture is more your thing?"  
"I didn't bring you here to torture you."  
"Did you just want to bore me to death?"  
She chuckled, and turned to the man. "You can leave, I'll be fine."  
He just nodded and left, leaving us alone. She turned back to me and stepped closer, reaching out to hook a finger under the chain of the necklace I wore. A shiver passed through my spine at her touch, and it took my brain a second to process things after she tugged the necklace out from under my shirt, revealing the peiwornt earring attached.  
"I know who you are, Silven Owaris. But I'm not surprised you didn't recognize me." She said, with a small smirk. She pulled her leather jacket aside to reveal a peiwornt earring attached to her shirt. "I used to be a guard in training too. I'm a year older, so we never really met."  
"Then why did you bring me here instead of arresting me?"  
"Because I'm not a guard anymore. I was... I got screwed over. I can't go back there. And neither can you, unless we change things ourselves."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Once I was out on my own, I realized the only way to stop the corruption of the peiwornt was by rebelling. I've been building a rebellion for the past seven years, and I want you to join. You were best friends with the princess, you'll be useful. And we can help you too, you must be struggling on your own."  
"Thanks, but I can take care of myself. I don't need your rebellion, and you don't need me. Can I go now?"  
"When we launch an attack on Arwin, I'll let you have the first shot."  
"Deal. I'm in."  
"Good. By the way, my name is Mari, short for Marina." She untied one of my wrists and I untied the rest of my bindings.  
I stood up, and rubbed my sore wrists. "What would you have done if I still refused?"  
"I would've knocked you out again and dumped you out in the farmlands."  
"Ah."  
"Come on. I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone."  
I followed her around the compound. There was an armory, with various weapons and armor; some of it seemed to have been stolen and some seemed to have been created here at the forge in the middle of the room. A food storage area held shelves and racks of non-perishable cans of food, dried meats and vegetables, and some fire pits for cooking. There were small rooms with mats and boxes on the floor that served as bedrooms. There was a natural hot spring just outside the compound. Lastly she showed me the common area, which was only populated with five people.  
"Most of us stay at different posts and bases." She turned towards the small group of people, and said, "Introduce yourselves."  
The man with the scar looked up and said, "I'm Peter. I make weapons and armor. I don't like talking."  
A blonde woman with blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a cheery smile said, "Hi, my name is Nia. If you ever need someone assassinated, I'm your gal!"  
I noticed as a guy stepped up from a couch, fidgeting with his sleeves. He seemed to be just in his teens, with bright yellow eyes and skin that was dark in some parts and pale in others shyly said, "I'm Dreylin. I mostly just cook, but I'm good with a bow."  
A short girl with slightly slanted amber eyes, skin similar to the color of reddish clay, and long black hair that was tied into a french braid crossed her arms and said, "I'm Cori. I like shooting stuff." She nodded her head towards the person standing next to her and continued, "This is my twin, Bee. They're deaf, so either Mari or I will have to translate if you need to talk to them."  
Bee had short black hair and red eyes, and was taller than their sister. They looked me over, turned to their sister, and signed, "She doesn't look that tough to me"  
I signed back, "Looks can be deceiving."  
They blinked in surprise and a small hint of a smile appeared on their face for a second. I'd been taught basic sign language and Braille during my guard training, and learned more from books after being exiled. Cori gave me an approving look and uncrossed her arms.  
A yawn built in my throat and after letting it out, I turned to Mari and said, "Where am I supposed to sleep?"  
She started walking down the hall, and motioned for me to follow her. "With me. I need to be able to keep an eye on you."   
I could only give a nod as we walked into her room. There were two mats squished together, filled with some kind of stuffing. Down filled pillows and two blankets laid on top of them. She leaned down and pushed one a foot away and laid on the one closest to the door. I laid on mine, and felt sleep start to overtake me.  
"Get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day." Her voice was soft, and only helped in lulling me to sleep.


	4. 3

Dream/flashback

"Please, Janya, I can be brave, just let me go!"   
I struggled against the grip holding me, ties bound my hands, and I was being dragged across the cold hard ground. Mud was caking onto my pajamas, and rain soaked them further. The booms of thunder rattled me and hot tears tracked their way down my cheeks. 

I felt myself being thrusted upwards, and pushed against something rough and solid. There was a rustle of chains and I was tied to the object, which I'd now realized was a tree. I pushed against it, wriggling and fighting but the chains wouldn't give. The bark of the tree scraped against my skin and clothes as I writhed against it. I let out a screech as lightning cracked down against the earth, just a good twenty or so feet away. 

"You must beat your fear if you are to be strong." Janya was standing, cool as ice, next to me.

"Please just let me go, I'm scared!" I begged.

"Exactly. In our line of work being scared will get you killed. You must be courageous." Even as the thunder sounded her voice didn't shake.

I tried my best to hold back my fear, but the crashing of thunder and arcs of lightning revealed it every moment. The storm went on, and started to subside. Finally it ended, and the chains were undone. I collapsed onto the ground, whole body shaking and gasping for breaths. 

Janya kneeled down in front of me. "We'll have to continue your training."

I could only let out a whimper in response.

Her expression softened, and she held up a hand to cup my cheek, gently. "You did the best you could. I'm proud. Now, let's get you washed up and back to bed."

Dream end

The press of fingertips on my shoulders woke me with a start and I clambered upwards, glancing around blearily. My gaze settled on Mari. She'd obviously been up for a few hours, her eyes bright and her hair tucked into a neat ponytail. I was sure I looked like shit.

"You alright?" she asked, an eyebrow raised in concern.

"Fine." I grumbled, I stood up, rubbing my eyes.

"Let's go get breakfast." She ordered more suggested, rising up and already turning to leave. 

I followed, stifling a yawn. We came to the common area, and sat just as Dreylin came in with a dingy cart filled with plates of food. He came to me first, handing me a plate filled with meats and fruits, and a glass of orange juice.

"I figured after yesterday we owed you a good meal and some freshly squeezed juice." Dreylin said.

A smile lit up my face as I replied, "Thanks, I really appreciate it. 

He nodded and moved on. My smile stayed as I took a bite. The meat was smoked, only a day or so old, and the fruits had been recently picked. The juice was sweet, and I couldn't remember the last time I had such a great meal.

"Did you suddenly become a morning person?" Mari joked, nudging me slightly.

"I just appreciate good food."

"Oh, really?"

"It's been a while since I've had something this good. I mostly ate potatoes and old cured meat before."

"Oh... That's how it was for me too, before."

"How'd you even get fruit so fresh," I asked.

"I have a garden!" Nia piped up, a look of pride on her face.

"Huh... You don't seem the type to garden." I replied.

"I used to just grow poisons, but once I joined I realized I could grow food too." She smiled, voice light and cheery.

"Yeah, I remember. You were surprised you could help in ways other than killing people," Cori said from across the room.

Nia seemed like she was about to say something, when Peter walked in. "There's rumors of an incoming bandit raid in one of the towns. It's near where we were going today anyway." 

"Then we'll go and take care of these bandits," Mari stood up, and turned to me. "Let's get you some armor, newbie."

I followed her to the armory, and she pulled a leather cuirass off a rack. It held an emblem, a dark green bird. She put it on a table, and pulled off some more pieces of armor. She handed them to me.

"I think they'll fit," she said.

I put the cuirass on, it covered my abdomen and shoulders. Forearm guards, and leather greaves covered the rest of me. We walked out, making our way to the common area. Everyone was getting ready to go.

~~~

"Alright, I guess we just wait now." Mari said, leaning on the wall next to me. 

We'd gotten to town, and there was no sign of the bandits yet. We watched as the citizens milled about, some nervous as if they knew what was coming. My gaze fixed on two people I recognized, and before I could do anything they'd already seen me. They jogged up, pulling me into a tight hug between them.

"Silven, it's been so long," the woman said.

"We thought we'd never see you again," the man said.

"I know. I've been in hiding," I replied.

"We guessed. We just wish you could've been free. It's the least of what you deserve after what you did for the town."

"My uh, friends and I are kind of on a mission here. It might be best for you to go indoors, for your own safety. Something might be going down soon." I said, fidgeting with the strap on one of my forearm guards.

"Alright. We trust you can handle it." They left, hurrying into their homes.

"What was that about?" Mari asked.

"They're just some people I knew from right after I got exiled..." I said, staring at the ground.

"What'd you do for the town?" 

"It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you some other day."

Before she could respond, there were some shouts and the sound of people rushing to get away. I looked up to see a group of bandits walking into town. My eyes widened as I recognized the leader. His hair had greyed a bit, and he'd grown a beard, but I'd have recognized his face anywhere. His eyes narrowed when he spotted me, and I could see recognition dawn on his face.

"So, you joined the rebels, huh?" He said, voice gravelly.

"Yeah, so what?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Didn't figure you for the type. You woulda made a great bandit."

"Do you really think I'd join you after what you did?" My hands tightened into fists.

"No... You made that clear when you bulldozed through my men. Whatever did happen to Thomas? The little coward that ran off with the gold. You chased after 'im and I never saw the fucker again." 

"I put a knife through his neck."

"Ah. Got what he deserved then. So, how about we make a deal... Me and my band of merry men leave, and you let us go."

"You're not seriously thinking about running away, boss?" One of his men spoke up.

"You want your eyes pushed in or a knife in your gut, boy? That's what'll happen if you mess with this girl."

"We've got a deal." I said, staring him down.

"Alright, good... And about the girl... I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I'm in the business of taking money, not little kids' lives." He turned and left, his men hesitantly following him. 

"What in the hell was that about," Mari turned towards me as she spoke.

"I lived here for about a year after I escaped. Then some bandits came rolling into town, doing their bandit thing and I took care of them." I replied.

"Seems like a lot more than that happened."

"It was a long time ago, and it doesn't really matter. Wasn't there something else we had to do?"

"Yeah... Just a trip to get some information from someone. Let's go."

We walked over to the cart we'd came in with the others, and after everyone else got in we set off for our next destination. I sat with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. Memories pulled against my conscience, even as I tried to fight them.

(Flashback)

Darkness had fallen, and I'd finally arrived back into town. The knife was long abandoned and the blood stains on my clothes had dried a dark brown. The only noises were hushed whispers and the wind slowly strolling it's way through town. I could see them, her parents through the doorway of one of the houses, clutching each other. In the dim candlelight I could see their red eyes and tear stained cheeks. They clutched onto eachother, as if they were each other's life raft in a stormy sea.

I walked up, and could hear a doctor say, "she's dying. I'm sorry. The best we can do is stay with her and bring her comfort as she goes."

The woman, her mother, shook her head wildly, "I-I can't watch my baby die! But I can't leave her alone."

I stepped forward, coming into their view. "I can stay. Do what you need to do."

I went and sat by the girl's bed. Her skin was a deathly shade of pale, almost the grey of death in the poor light. She was covered in sweat, her hair stuck to her face. The arrow had been taken out, and the wound had been bandaged, but there was no hope to be found at this point. Her parents nodded and left, only leaving the sound of broken sobs to ring across the room for a moment. 

"Why can't they stay?" She asked, voice weak and raspy.

"Because they're scared, and in pain. They can't handle this." I fought to keep my voice steady.

"Because I'm dying." Her voice shook.

I took her hand. her grip was weak. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time."

"It's okay. I know you tried your best... Can you sing me a song?" Her voice was getting weaker, fading out.

I took a deep breath. 

"I know this winter is cold  
And everything looks dead and old  
But spring will come  
You'll feel the sun  
The flowers will bloom  
You'll be warm again soon."

"It.. it hurts." She mumbled.

"I know, sweetheart." 

She was too tired to respond. Her eyelashes fluttered almost closed every few seconds. Her skin was near grey now, the shadow of death clinging to her. Her hand shook slightly. Her breath came in soft gasps. She was fighting to stay alive, but in vain.

Her eyes closed, and her face relaxed, her grip on my hand completely loosened. She went still, too still. She was dead. Tears rose their way into my eyes, and I blinked them back down hard. I gently placed her hand back on her bed. At the sound of footsteps I looked up and saw her parents. Shock and pain filled their faces, and they collapsed to the floor, still holding onto one another. I stood up, leaving the room.

"I'm sorry." I muttered as I went.

Once I left I ran, going past the houses to the one I'd been living in. I ran to the stairs up to the deck but stopped, feeling bile rise up my throat. Stumbling to the side, I doubled over, puking my guts up. The heaves were more like sobs and tears made their way down my face. I was there for a few minutes, heaving and sobbing. When it finally ended I collapsed onto the step, exhausted from the day. 

I jumped at the footsteps behind me, but turned to see it was only Jayce. He sat down next to me, handing me a mug of tea. The mug was warm in my hands, bringing some sort of comfort.

"You didn't have to do that, y'know." He said.

"I couldn't let her die alone."

He stayed silent. I took a sip of tea, hands shaking. Tears slipped down my cheeks, and I got shakier and shakier. Setting down the tea, I curled into a ball with my arms and head on my lap. Sobs broke through me, aching in my chest as they left. I'd seen way too many people die.

(Flashback over)

A hand on my shoulder startled me out of my daze, and I looked up to see Mari.

"Hey, you seemed kinda spaced out there." She said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Just thinking. Let's go." I stood up and hopped out of the cart.

A bit of surprise hit me when I saw the man walking up. "Hey Jayce." I called out.

He smirked. "Hey Silven. Finally joined the rebels, huh. I knew it'd happen eventually. You wouldn't pass up the chance to overthrow the king."

"I guess not." My eye twitched.


End file.
